Game-Hunters The Movie: Video Games Are The Weapon
by AJ Wargo
Summary: YOU HAVE NO CHOICE. YOU HAVE NO VOICE... Or do you?
1. Prolouge: The Capture

((Note: This takes place between Volume 1 and Volume 2.))

The Game-Hunters has managed to defeat and capture most of the characters, except one.

It turned out that Helga and her organization, the New Order Nation, had avoided working with Sinistar and had used their time to build bases around the world.

In the process, they also began outlawing anything fun- music, anime, cartoons, magazines, and ESPECIALLY video games.

Helga now spoke to her underlings.

"It is time to prove that we are strong enough to abduct those miserable Game-Hunters! We will not just let them continue to exist! We will stop them!" Helga roared.

The NON agents let loose with a loud cheer.

In Retropolis, the Game-Hunters were busy playing their games when several NON Boys gathered outside of their house.

"ATTENTION! We know you Game-Hunters are in there! You have ten minutes to surrender or we will burst in there and arrest you all!" One of the Boys shouted through a megaphone.

Cade heard that and turned around.

"I don't like the sound of that, gang! Let's transform and stop these people! Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!" Cade shouted.

Twen-Six shouted, "Have You Played Atari Today?"

Nez exclaimed, "Now You're Playing With Power!"

Snez cried out, "Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

Gensis yelled, "Welcome To The Next Level!"

The five Game-Hunters headed out and the Boys opened fire upon them.

"You are in violation of the New Order's rule! You must be terminated!" One of the Boys yelled at them.

"Terminated? I think otherwise!" Cade exclaimed.

The Game-Hunters and the Boys began rapidly firing at each other.

Gensis began bashing Boys left and right with a BatterUp.

Nez began using a Power Glove to throw the Boys around.

And Twen-Six used her powers to create barriers in front of her and protect herself.

The Boys were soon sending out a transmission for help.

"Get Helga out here! She'll know what to do!" One of them told the operator.

Soon enough, Helga had arrived.

"Alright, you stupid kids! Nighty-night!" She gloated.

She fired a tranquilizer dart from a tranquilizer rifle into each of the Game-Hunters, knocking them out.

"Alright, boys, that's the last stumbling block to our power. Haul them to each of our bases. We want to see humanity suffer, don't we?" Helga noted.

"Yes, ma'm!" The Boys exclaimed.

As they dragged them into a nearby truck, Pixil could only watch on with horror.

"I'm gonna need some help if I want to rescue my friends and save the world..."


	2. Chapter 1: Club X

Pixil followed the truck all the way to Los Angeles.

She watched as the truck deposited an unconscious Cade to their personal club, Club X.

The truck then sped off to deposit the rest of the Game-Hunters at various other bases around the world.

Pixil noted, "If my reports are correct, there should be someone who's powers are lying dormant and can be unlocked around this city..."

Pixil then flew around the city before finding the house she was looking for.

She flew up to the window and saw a young girl playing an online quiz game inside.

Pixil muttered, "Ah, that's who I was looking for."

She opened the window and flew in to greet her.

Pixil exclaimed, "Hello, Playda."

Playda, the girl, gasped and shouted, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Pixil told her, "I am Pixil. And I need your help. My friends, the Game-Hunters of Retropolis, have been abducted by the New Order Nation. I sense that there is a load of amazing power within you... Please shout out, "It's Quiz Time!"

Playda replied, "What? That's crazy!"

Pixil retorted, "Just do it!"

Playda uttered, "Fine... It's Quiz Time!"

Her outfit then changed into a wizard's robe and she carried a magic wand.

She looked at herself and exclaimed, "Ooh, this is amazing! I feel so powerful now!"

Pixil simply nodded and told her, "Follow me."

She lead her to the exterior of Club X where two NON Boys stood on guard.

Pixil whispered, "I want you to get into the club and rescue the leader of the Game-Hunters, Cade."

Playda nodded and turned herself into floating magic dust which then materialized in front of the guards.

"HALT! Identity yourself!" One of the Boys shouted.

"Calm down, I'm just an new recruit who has been hired to give guards tests to help become smarter. In fact, let me show you. Can you answer this question: What popular game was released in 1985?" Playda asked.

The Boys looked at each other, then answered, "Joust?"

Playda replied, "WRONG!" and made anvils appear over their heads, dropping them on the Boys, knocking them out.

She then turned herself into magic dust again and flew into the club through the ventilation system.

She arrived at the basement where a Yellowjacket was torturing Cade.

"Now, what to use next... The jumper cables? The waterboard? The monkey wrench? The pliers?" The Yellowjacket laughed to himself.

Before he could make his choice, the dust turned to a hammer and hit him on the head, knocking him out.

The dust then materialized into Playda.

Cade asked, "Who are you? Have you been sent here to free me?"

Playda undid the bonds with her magic and replied, "Yes, I am, Cade."

Cade nodded and said, "While I was being tortured, they said they hid my car, the Retro Racer, and my mech, the Retro-8, around the city. We should go find it before someone else does."

Playda replied, "Alright, let's go!"

They went to the roof of the club, ready for whatever dangers awaited them next...


	3. Chapter 2: Chopper Chase

As Cade and Playda headed to the roof of the club, they saw a NON helicopter parked there.

Cade had a mischievous expression on his face and uttered, "Let's steal this. They're evil, so it's okay."

Playda boarded the chopper and Cade stood in the door frame as it took off.

Another chopper, piloted by a Yellowjacket named Romano, followed them.

"HALT! You are illegally piloting a New Order vehicle! Land the chopper now or we will destroy you!" Romano shouted.

Cade shouted back, "Shut your trap, you jerk! You tortured me, so I'm going to get back at you by wrecking that thing!"

Cade began shooting at the helicopter.

"Oh, gee, what should I do?" Playda asked.

"Keep looking for the car and mech! I'll handle this chopper!" Cade replied.

The two choppers flew around town, with Cade shooting at any NON troopers on the ground.

Eventually, they flew up and faced each other at the town hall.

"You have disobeyed my orders one time too many! Prepare to be destroyed!" Romano exclaimed.

Cade began shooting at various parts on the chopper, first destroying it's missile launchers before shooting off the entire part supporting the launchers.

"Stop! You are damaging my chopper!" Romano yelled out.

"I don't care! No one messes with a Game-Hunter!" Cade replied.

He then shot at the main body of the chopper, eventually causing to go up in flames.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! I'm going down! Helga, forgive me!" Romano cried out.

The chopper crashed into the ground, squashing a few troopers.

"Alright! And look, I see the car and mech over there!" Playda shouted out, pointing.

"Land the chopper!" Cade shouted.

The chopper landed, and Cade and Playdia linked the Retro Racer to the Retro 8.

"Now, I've heard they took all my friends to other parts of the world. They took Gensis to the Pacific Rim, Nez to the Amazon Jungle, and Snez to Wembley Stadium in London. But we're going to the Middle East first, as that's where they took my girlfriend, Twen-Six!" Cade told Playda.

"Right! Let's go!" Playda shouted.

So they flew off to the Middle East...


	4. Chapter 3: Middle East

The Retro 8 flew all the way to the NON Reeducation And Manual Labor Center in the Middle East.

When they arrived, they saw loads of children being loaded up onto a bus driven by another New Order commander, Valerina.

"Seat belts, you losers!" Valerina shouted.

"Those poor kids... We've got to stop them!" Playda exclaimed.

Cade then noticed Twen-Six being loaded onto the bus as well.

"Twenny! Don't worry, my love, I'm coming for you!" Cade yelled out to his girlfriend.

Cade undocked the Retro Racer and, after Playda got on board, sped after the bus, taking out all the guards at the Labor Yard.

They sped across the desert, shoot at each other and slamming into each other.

At one point, the Retro Racer drew up alongside the bus, and Cade reached in over Twen-Six's seat.

"Twenny, grab me, quick!"

Twen-Six grabbed Cade, and he pulled her out of the bus and into the Retro Racer.

"Thank you so much for saving me, Cade. It was horrible to be stuck in this facility." Twen-Six told Cade.

The two then kissed each other, a happy smile upon their faces.

Twen-Six joined in on the battle, shooting at the bus' tires and bursting them, causing it to slow down.

Playda finally raised her hand up and caused the bus to collide with a wall she made out of her magic, stopping it in its tracks.

"And that, my friends, is how you deal with attempted child abduction!" Playda joked.

Cade then entered the bus and knocked Valerina out with a punch to the case.

"Alright, kids! You can go back to your parents now!" Cade told them with a smile.

Cade took them back to the facility, where they were reunited with their parents.

"Thank you so much! We're rooting for you to stop the New Order!" One of the kids shouted.

"We will. You can trust us on that." Cade replied.

They boarded the Retro 8 again.

"Alright, guys. Let's fly off to the Amazon and save Nez!" Playda replied.


	5. Chapter 4: The Amazon

The Retro-8 flew all the way to the Amazon Jungle, to the Evergreen Genetics facility.

"Alright, we're here. The jungle looks rather nice, doesn't it?" Cade asked the girls.

"Of course. But we're not here to gawk at scenery. We're here to save Nez." Twen-Six replied.

They stepped off the mech and began heading for the factory.

Just then, several NON Natives ambushed them from all angles.

"Ooga booga! They trying to reach the factory!" One of the Natives shouted.

"Eekum bokum! Stop them!" Another Native cried out.

They all started throwing spears at them.

The Game-Hunters began shooting them and the spears, with Playda using a wand to fire blasts of magic at them- her magic looking like a triangle, a circle, and a square in spell form.

The natives began losing the struggle rapidly and soon they were all unconscious.

"Ugh... Helga gonna be mad..." One of the Natives muttered before passing out.

"Alright, let's continue and hope no more of these tribal troublemakers show up." Playda told her allies.

They soon made it to the exterior of the factory.

"We can't just burst in there. We'll have to be sneaky." Cade noted.

They saw an air vent nearby.

"Let's use that air vent to gain access." Twen-Six told her friends.

They entered through the vent, crawling around the base until they came across a room where Nez was being held, upside down, over a pit of slime.

"Help! Someone, help me! I don't want to be dissolved!" He cried out.

Cade knocked open a part of the vent and he, Twen-Six, and Playda landed on the floor.

"Don't worry, Nez! We're here to save you!" Cade said.

He hit a button on a nearby device that drained the slime from the pit.

Twen-Six then shot the rope, and Nez fell to the floor.

"Guys, be careful, they said they'd-" Nez tried to say...

...but before he could finish, a huge ant- the Ant-Twerp- broke out of a nearby grate.

"Eep! A bug!" Playda shouted.

"Oh, suck it up! You're not Misty!" Cade replied.

Quickly, the Ant-Twerp began rushing at them, and they began walking backwards, shooting at it.

"I don't think we're doing any damage..." Nez noted.

They soon exited the base as they shot at it, causing troopers on guard to scatter.

"Who let the Ant-Twerp loose? Who?" A Skate Trooper shouted.

They shot at them, and soon they were all unconscious.

They then made it out side of the base and realized they were on a rope bridge.

"I have an idea... Everyone, get to the other side!" Playda shouted.

Everyone got to the other side.

"Now, shoot the posts holding the bridge up!" Playda exclaimed.

They did this, and the bridge gave way, taking the Ant-Twerp with it.

The Game-Hunters watched as the Ant Twerp fell into the river below.

"Well, he's gone. Now let's head to the Pacific Rim and save Gensis!" Cade shouted.

They entered the Retro-8 and flew off to the Pacific Rim...


	6. Chapter 5: Pacific Rim

The Retro-8 flew to the Khemmitech HQ in the Pacific Rim.

"So this is just a subsidiary of the New Order, right?" Nez asked.

"Yep. But they've put Gensis in here and we're going to free her." Cade replied.

They stormed the HQ and encountered various NON Ninjas.

"What? Intruders! Stop them!" One of the Ninjas shouted.

The Game-Hunters began shooting at them with their various light guns.

The Ninjas did everything to stop them, at one point trying to hit them with a forklift.

But Playda used her magic to open up a rift beneath it, leading to the forklift falling in.

The Ninjas even summoned some NON Berzerkers to help out.

But they were still no match for the Game-Hunters.

At last the Ninjas gave up.

"Tell us where Gensis is!" Twen-Six shouted, pointing her blaster at one Berzerker's head.

"She's in the boss' office! But Mr. Walburg won't be happy to see you!" The Berzerker shouted, caving in.

"Stay here with these guys. I'm going to the office myself." Cade said.

He entered the elevator and took it to the top floor where he entered Walburg's office.

"Alright, you pest! How dare you harm my employees! I'll deal with you myself!" Walburg uttered, hitting a switch under his desk that turned it into a fighting machine.

Cade began shooting at it, starting by targeting the two miniguns and destroying them.

"So what if I don't have miniguns? I'll still destroy you!" Walburg yelled.

Cade then shot at and destroyed the two missile launchers on the device as well.

"You can't stop us! The New Order will remain!" Walburg shouted.

Cade finished the assault by blowing up the body, sending Walburg flying out the window.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! This can't be happening!" He screamed as he fell.

Cade then saw a button nearby and pressed it, causing Gensis to drop down on a rope from the ceiling.

"Thanks for rescuing me, Cade!" Gensis told him.

"Okay, so I think Helga and her cronies have one base left and that's where she's put Snez. I've got a risky idea to save him." Cade replied as he shot and destroyed the rope.

"And what is that idea?" Gensis inquired.

"It involves freeing the rest of the Midway Arcade characters." Cade added.

"It's a risk that we must take. Come on, let's go." Gensis replied.

They took the elevator back down and, with Twen-Six, Nez, and Playda in tow, flew the Retro-8 to Retropolis...


	7. Chapter 6: Wembley Stadium

When the Game-Hunters arrived at Retropolis, they entered Cade's house and turned of the Midway Gem and pulled the plug on the arcade, freeing the Midway characters once more.

"Did you really free us? I suppose you wish to die. In which case, I will gladly provide it!" Sinistar shouted.

"This time I've got you, perps! You ain't going anywhere!" Officer Bob blurted out.

"We're gonna crush you like a walnut!" George yelled.

"And sprinkle you over a salad!" Lizzie added.

"And pour some dressing on you!" Ralph noted.

"You won't escape this time... You will die! Hahaha!" The Wizard of Wor exclaimed.

"Soon you will be tot, and I will be glad!" Tokkentakker cried.

"Now hold on for a second, everyone. Are you aware that someone has taken over and has prevented anyone from playing your games?" Playda asked.

"WHAT? That's preposterous!" Shang Tsung exclaimed.

"We released you so that you could help us defeat them. What say you?" Cade replied.

"Sure. We'll help you stop them." Questor replied.

"Alright! Everyone, pile into the Retro-8 and let's go!" Nez cried out.

Everyone got into the Retro-8 and flew off to Wembley Stadium in London.

At the Stadium, Helga was addressing her troops.

"Alright, boys. I don't know how the Game-Hunters escaped, but they're causing trouble and beating all my minions! Do not fail here, or they will be reunited!" Helga cried out.

All the troopers from all of the facilities saluted and headed out to protect the stadium.

One Skate Trooper stood outside the building.

"So, I wonder if Helga's gonna reveal her true form when the Game-Hunters fight her..." He said to himself.

His thoughts were soon cut off as the Retro-8 landed outside and all the Midway characters poured out of it.

The army of characters began fighting with the members of the New Order.

The Trogs started beating them over the head with their clubs.

The characters from the racing video games were running them over.

The S.S. Defender initiated shooting at them with it's laser.

The Robotrons commenced attacking them left and right.

Officer Bob began hitting them with his car.

The Rampage Monsters started stomping on them.

The Wizard of Wor zapped them with his lightning.

Tokkentakker shot them with his blunderbuss.

And Sinistar sent some of the ships that constructed him in his game to shoot them.

Soon all the NON troops were defeated and forced back on board the ship.

"Alright! Now all we have to do is take Helga down!" Twen-Six shouted.

"You guys stay here- we'll deal with her ourselves." Gensis told the Midway characters.

They entered the stadium, and as they did, they saw Snez chained up on the nearby wall.

"Don't worry, Snez, we've come to save you." Cade said as he shot at and destroyed the chains, releasing him.

"Thanks, Cade. Now let's beat up that jerk!" Snez replied.

They stormed the center of the stadium, and saw Helga on the stage. Behind her was a throne like seat of some sort.

"You have pushed your luck too far, Game-Hunters! I will stop you, as my troopers have failed to!" Helga cried out.

"No one messes with a Game-Hunter and gets away with it!" Cade retorted and had his friends blast Helga.

The Game-Hunters opened fire upon her, with both lasers and magic.

Helga avoided them and fired at them with a pistol.

The firefight lasted for a good 5 minutes, both parties shooting at each other.

Eventually, one of the shots hit her and she slammed into the throne.

"Enough! It's time I revealed my true form!" Helga shouted, and her appearance changed into a huge brutish being wearing her outfit, remaining firmly seating upon the throne.

"I AM MONDOR! I will not be defeated!" The being yelled out and began moving the throne around, shooting at the Game-Hunters.

In shock, the Game-Hunters began heading off to the Retro-8, with Mondor following them in pursuit.

They soon got back into the Retro-8 and began shooting at Mondor.

Playda then lifted her arms up and cast a spell upon the Retro-8, causing the Midway characters to start turning into data and merging with the mech.

The mech soon gained a cape and a magic wand, much to Cade's surprise.

"I wasn't aware you could do this! I'll call this the Retro 8: Wizard Mode!" Cade shouted in amazement.

He then added, "Alright, Mondor- or Helga, whatever you are- prepared to be censored!"

The mech picked Mondor up and began pummeling him, knocking him silly.

It then threw him high up into the sky and kneed him in the stomach, knocking him out and causing him to be reverted back into Helga.

"No... The New Order Nation is no more..." Helga cried out.

"Come on, everyone! Let's take these turkeys back to Retropolis." Playda shouted.

They took all the knocked out New Order troopers to Retropolis and forced them all back into the Revolution X machine.

The characters then returned to their machines and the Midway Gem was reactivated, and the plug was replugged.

Soon, Pixil prepared to teleport Playda back to her home in Los Angeles.

"I don't know when, but we will meet again!" Playda said as she waved.

The rest of the Game-Hunters waved back as she was teleported back to LA.

The Game-Hunters were very pleased with themselves. They had not only defeated Helga, but saved humanity from never being able to play video games again.

"Humankind can rest easy knowing they can play games again!" Cade shouted.


End file.
